jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Is Cool
Space Is Cool ( スペース ·' '''イス ''· クール Supeesu Isu Kuuru) is a remote stand of Mark Fischbach, he obtained this stand of his unusual fascination of space. Appearance/Personality Space Is Cool is a non-humanoid stand, it is a small cube with reflective black surface which containing a space. It floats and orbit around to its user, it also flattened itself into a large square unto any surface when its abilities its used, it is intangible by nature except to it user. However unlike all other stands, Space Is Cool can be seen in a naked eye to all non-stand user visibly but due its size it can be hidden in small space. Space Is Cool does not have any discernible personality or sentience but also does not need to summon or recalling in as it only need to hid it inside of either Mark's pocket or in his backpack. Abilities Space Is Cool is a unique long-range remote stand, as it is small and since it is intangible no damage done to its user, it has a wide array of abilities with some limited offensive capabilities but low offensive power. Space Is Cool is so precise in fact it does not concern for Mark attacking indiscriminately as Space Is Cool only aim its foes. * Mapping: Space Is Cool will flattened unto the surface forming a large square and then projecting a holographic map of where Mark is currently is. If outside it ranges to 6 km or if inside of a infrastructure were limitless, Mark is able to view inside of the map be it with real time simulation, magnification, complete detail of the map, panning and more. ** Anatomy: Space Is Cool will stretch itself into large square unto a being that will able to see inside of an organism in detailed image down to cellular level. ** Warping: Once Space Is Cool is set, Mark will just point with a finger once delivering him to a portal will open that lead to a designated location. This also use as a windows for attacks. It can be warp many times at once however it will only create a portals in small vicinity. * Projectile Attacks: Space Is Cool has variable range of ranged attacks despite its miniature size, it fires from all sides of a relative large energy of plasma and lasers. ** Homing Plasma: Fires a plasma that chases off enemies but it is slow and easy to avoid. ** Energy Bomb: Fires a large energy sphere that lob on to target exploding it in wide radius. ** Barrage Plasma: Fires a barrage of projectiles in short burst per fire, its projectile travel fast. ** Sphere Lasers: Let out an energy sphere then it stops midway and proceeds to fire a multitude of laser beams that rolling through * I'm Back, Baby: Space Is School will flew in midair away from Mark, then its surroundings matted by darkness ultimately creating a miniature black hole. Inside of black hole were the inside of Space Is Cool's interior space where Mark able to control celestial objects unto his will. Gallery | Trivia * Space Is Cool is a remix song composed by Schmoyoho. ** Schmoyoho also compose "All The Way" for jacksepticeye. ** I'm Back, Baby is a recent remix song by Schmoyoho. *** Mark has a fascination about space-related science and facts. Category:Long Distance Manipulate Type Stands Category:Remote Stand